It's Back
It's Back is the sixth episode of Jake 13. Plot An alien that looked as though it was made of cardboard boxes was running through a building. It had a box head with rectangle yellow eyes and a rectangle mouth. Suddenly, Jake burst through the door and continued chasing it. Marty was right behind Jake. Jake quickly activated the Rognitrix and searched through for an alien. He came across a slimey looking alien. 'Looks good' he said as he pressed down on the faceplate. 'Hopefull!' he shouted. He began sliding through the rooms. The box alien piled up boxes against a door so that Hopefull could not get through. He watched on, waiting for Jake to try, and fail, to get through the door. Then, there was a loud boom as Hopefull flung his brick-like hands into the door. 'Miss me?' Hopefull said in a kind voice. The box alien got scared and began running again. Hopefull became a blob of goo and began sliding through the floor as a puddle. When he got beneath the box alien, he flew inside it and began melting it from inside. It began becoming mushy and collapsed on the floor. Then, Hopefull used his brick arms to bash himself out. 'You're down' Hopefull said laughing. Then he paused for a minute, 'I hope you are okay.' Then he facepalmed, nearly knocking himself out in the process. Robbie walked in to find Jake reverted into his human form and sitting on melted cardboard. 'What are you doing?' Robbie asked. 'Holding him down for you' Jake replied. Robbie laughed and shot a small blue, glowing box at the cardboard alien. The box grew large and engulfed the cardboard alien, then shrunk and the alien appeared inside the box. 'Whoa, what's that?' Jake asked. 'A little thing I made in my spare time at school yesterday, it's in testing at the moment but I wrote down exactly how I made it if it worked' Robbie replied. As they headed out to their home, the alien who had possessed Will phased through the floor popped out from beneath and began merged with Marty. 'Come on, Marty!' Jake called out, and they headed home. At home, Jake began to notice that Marty was acting weird. Marty couldn't sit still and was running extra fast, his eyes had also become an odd colour. Jake got up to examine him. 'What's wrong Marty? Do you need to go to the bathroom?' Jake said. He walked over and opened the door to his backyard, wondering why Marty hadn't used the doggy door. Marty ran out with speed, greater than any dog could ever have possibly had access to. 'What the heck? Marty must have really needed to use the bathro--' Jake began saying, then Marty ran right back in. Jake reached down and grabbed him. 'What's wrong with you?' He raised Marty to his face and began trying to figure out what was wrong with his pet. He realised it's eyes had turned green. 'Marty? Your eyes. ROBBIE!' Jake called. Robbie ran in holding his sword. 'Get out of here!' he shouted to nothing. Jake looked at him funnily. Robbie lowered his sword and his cheeks became red. 'What's wrong?' he asked Jake. 'Marty's eyes have turned green' Jake said as he pushed Marty into Robbie's face. Robbie focused and realised that Marty was being possessed. 'Let me guess, you're the same guy who possessed Will and sent the bounty hunters?' Robbie asked it. The ghost rose it's head. 'Very intelligent for your species' it said, then it began possessing Marty again. 'Get out of our dog!' Jake shouted. 'Make me!' it replied. Jake activated the Rognitrix and scrolled through to the VLOCT image. 'Race you!' Jake proposed. 'Never. I want the Rognitrix and I will not leave your dog until it is killed or until you give me the watch!' Jake growled. Then, Jake and Robbie heard a loud growling in Robbie's bedroom. Jake locked all the doors so that Marty could not escape and ran up into Robbie's room. There, stood the Box Alien. It growled loudly. 'Man! I am going to need to strengthen the force fields on the box' Robbie said. Jake looked at the Rognitrix and saw the VLOCT image still there. He pressed down and began his transformation. 'VLOCT!' he shouted. He puffed steam through his nose and ran at the box alien. It began ripping on impact, because of how fast Jake was when he hit it. Then, VLOCT began ripping it with his horns and blade tail. He then pushed the box alien through the window and they landed outside. Jake tumbled through the ground, attacking the alien. 'STUPID CARDBOARD! HOW DO YOU LIKE THE OCEAN?' VLOCT shouted at it. He grabbed onto it and quickly pushed himself into the ocean. The box immediately began melting and spread through the ocean. 'Damn r(gargling noises).' VLOCT began sinking deeper into the water. He tried shouting and swearing because he could not swim, but he just inhaled more and more water. VLOCT ran out of oxygen and began losing conscious. The Rognitrix began flashing pink. It scanned the inside of VLOCT and realised he was in danger. It transformed him into Aqua Dragon. Jake's eyes shot open as he regained his conscious. He swam to surface and over to the window at Robbie's bedroom, where the Rognitrix reverted him to his human form. Jake grabbed onto the ledge and Robbie pulled him through. The puffed Jake talked with Robbie. 'How can we make the box alien get out of Marty?' Jake asked. 'I hate to say it, but maybe we are going to have to just put him down. We can't afford to lose the Rognitrix' Robbie said appologetically. He noticed Jake had gotten upset and spoke up, 'hey! Good thinking using Frosty to reseal the window. Mum and dad will never know!' Jake wasn't listening. 'I have gone through the Rognitrix a few times, and I have noticed there a thirteen different aliens in it. I have only used twelve. That thirteenth alien, it looks ghost-like. Maybe I could use it to counter that possessive ghost and save Marty' Jake said hopefully. 'It'd be worth a try, but we have to wait a little more for the watch to recharge' Robbie said. He grabbed a sword and headed down the stairs. 'What are you doing?' Jake asked. 'I'll keep it occupied. I doubt the alien will just let himself be murdered.' 'What are you doing? You wouldn't really kill your dog!' The ghost alien shouted. 'Meh, I never liked Marty much' Robbie lied, quite convincingly. He slashed at the ghost once more, then he heard Jake transform. Jake phased through the ceiling/floor. 'Shadow Claw' he said, eerily. Marty's eyes grew large and he began sweating. Robbie smiled. 'Looks like we got an advantage' Robbie said, pointing out that the alien was getting nervous from the sight. Shadow Claw began shooting energy beams at Marty who was dodging them. 'You're right, you're right! Let's race, whoever wins gets the dog and the watch!' Marty pleaed. Shadow Claw continued shooting. The battle lasted for a rough eight minutes when Robbie pointed out, 'The Rognitrix is getting low on juice!' Jake looked down and saw it beginning to glow red. He quickly became intangible and flew right for Marty. 'I don't want to hurt him, maybe I can slowly merge with him, just to make sure I can push the ghost out' Jake said nervously. He felt like he was doing a very serious surgery. He slowly pushed his large claw into Marty. The ghost began screaming. Then, Jake did the most unintentional thing. He grabbed onto something inside Marty. Jake nearly screamed, thinking he had squeezed an organ and killed his dog. He looked at Marty's eyes and noticed they were looking less stressed and turning brown again. 'I grabbed the ghost!' Jake cheered. He ripped the ghost out of Marty's body and Marty ran out through the doggy door to go bathroom. 'Time to say bye, ghosty' Jake said darkly. He pushed his hand further into the ghost alien and squeezed something. His hand lit up inside as he left a small energy bomb inside a very vital organ. 'Actually, I have decided to let you go. Just make sure you never come back here again!' Jake said. The alien flew out of the house quickly. Before Robbie could shout, Jake grabbed him, making the two of them intangible. They flew out onto the roof and watched as the energy bomb exploded, causing the ghost alien to implode. 'Never doubt me' Jake said. As he phased through the house, leaving Robbie stranded on the roof. Marty walked back in as Jake reverted to normal. He picked Marty up and hugged him tightly, 'wait for the explosion...' 'JAKE!' Robbie shouted, as he realised he was stranded. Jake laughed. Major Events *Jake first becomes Hopefull & Shadow Claw. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Marty Villains *Cardboard Box Alien *Marty (Possessed) Aliens Used *Hopefull (Debut) *VLOCT *Aqua Dragon *Frosty (Off-screen) *Shadow Claw (Debut) Trivia *It appears that Jake is more skilled at using Hopefull than Ben Tennyson from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. *Robbie reveals that the two have returned to school. *Jake becomes his thirteenth and final new transformation before the second season. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13